A Sinister Town
by Alessa-Gillespie
Summary: Alessa an average day woman is traveling through Brahms and decides to stop at Silent Hill for the night to rest. What she notices about the town turns out to be too much to believe...
1. Default Chapter

**Sinister Town**

This story first starts in a town called Brahms. It is the next town over Silent Hill. A woman is riding a motorcycle through town. She has long jet black hair, blue eye's, and is wearing a black leather skirt with fish net stockings and black combat boots. The girl's lips and ears are pierced and her skin is really quite pale. She appears to be what people call a "goth." Her name is Alessa Corvis. After a while she mumbles under her breath " Shit." As she now notices it is getting close to dark.She continue's to ride through Brahms, then finally she arrives in _Silent Hill._


	2. Arrival to a Dead town

**Chapter 2 Arrival to a Dead town**

Alessa stops her bike at a hotel called "Blue creek hotel." She gets off her bike and goe's into the registration office to get a room. As soon as she arrives she rings the bell. No one answers. She rings it again. Still no answer. " Hello is anybody here? I would like a room please, get a move on will you people? " Alessa rings the bell one more time but still no answer. Finally she takes the bell and throws it across the room. " Ah, you people are real dipshits!" The girl goe's behind the counter and starts to look for a key so she could get a room. She finds one then she goe's to room "303." Alessa puts the key in the slot and turns the lock. The door now opens revealing a horrid sight. The walls are covered with what appears to be rust. The bed is soaked in blood, and the bathroom smells awful, like vomit. " What the hell! what happened in here?" Not thinking Alessa runs out of the room and quickly jumps onto her motorcycle. As she races away from the scene rapid thoughts begin to plague her mind. "What the hells going on here? Why was there so much blood and rust? It's like- I cant even describe it. Also whats with the fog all of a sudden?" When the girl arrives at the exit where she had entered she had now noticed that the road is blocked. No not blocked more like demolished as if it was never there to begin with. " How am I supposed to get out of here? This town is twisted what do I do now?" Alessa turns her bike around and heads back to town. " What happened to this place there's no people I haven't seen a single person since I been here? Is everybody dead what if there's a psycho on the loose? I better be prepared."


	3. Noone Around

**Chapter 3 Noone around**

Alessa rides to the police station to report whats happened at the hotel. When she entered it was like back at the hotel. There was no people. The place was as dead as the hotel and the silence was starting to drive the girl mad. " Ah! Where the hell is everybody?! This is driving me nuts! " After a few minutes the girl looks behind the counters looking for some weapons. She had found some pistols and a shot gun. After looking through the weapons Alessa found a radio. " I wonder if this works?" Alessa turned the switch on but heard nothing she turned the stations. Still nothing. Finally she turnes it off and puts it in her pocket. While Alessa was still looking around suddenly the radio starts making a static noise. Alessa takes it out of her jacket pocket and looks at the switch. " I turned this off why is it making noise?" Alessa puts it back in her pocket and moves further in the room. Everywhere she went there was nothing but total silence. Until. Alessa was about to leave when suddenly a noise shattered the silence. It was a growl. It was coming from behind her. The radio's static is louder. Alessa once again took the radio out of her pocket and checked the switch. It was still off. Alessa put the radio back in her pocket then she slowly pulled a gun out from her jacket. As soon as she pulled out the gun she turned around and saw what was making the growling noise. It turned out to be some kind of dog. Only it doesn't appear to have skin and it is covered in blood. Also the face seems to be deformed. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? " Before Alessa could do anything else the monster leaped at her, knocking her on the ground. Then it went to her and bit down hard on her arm causing blood to flow. Alessa quickly reaches into her jacket pocket with her other hand and pulls out a knife. Then she stabs it in the chest causing it to yelp in pain. It got off of her and stumbles back. Alessa now has a chance. She quickly got off of the ground and screamed at it " You asshole that fucking hurt!" Alessa attacked it once again with the knife this time it had died. Alessa walked over to its corpse and spat at it. After the fight she pulled out the radio again and thought to herself " I get it now. The static is a warning. Letting me know if there's anyone or anything nearby." Alessa loaded a pistol and held it now in her hands. " See if anything decides to attack me now! "


	4. School where there are no children

**Chapter 4 The school where there are no children**

Alessa spent a few more minutes inside looking around. To see if anybody was still alive. There was no one there only her. Alessa clutched on to her weapon tighter and walked out of the police station. Alessa looked around the streets. The fog looked as if it where getting thicker. Then she walked over to her bick and started the engine. Luckily it still worked. Alessa drove away from the police station and tried to go down Bachman road. The road was blocked so she looked around town some more. Hoping to find a way out. " I wish someone where here this silence is driving me crazy." Alessa drove down another street. This time she began to here something in the fog behind her. Alessa put the break on and pulled out her pistol taking aim. The static was blaring from the radio once again. Alessa gazed behind her and saw a winged thing approaching her fast. The monster turned out to be some horrible looking demon. It has wings shaped like bat wings only more deformed. It's head is long and skiny. The creature schreeched at her. Then it swooped down from the sky and dug its claws deep into Alessa's shoulders. Alessa howled as the monster now attempted to lift her off of the bike and into the air. Blood was dripping down her shirt and all over her skin. Alessa struggled by trying to tear the birds claws free from her shoulder. Then she reached inside her jacket once more and pulled out the knife. The one she used before to slay the dog demon. Alessa then cut the demons legs off causing her to fall to the ground. The demon howled with anger as it then attempted to attack her once again. Alessa quickly grabbed the gun she had dropped and fired. The bullet hit the monsters head. It fell to the ground but it was still moving. Alessa quickly jumped onto her bike and ran the demon over. Several times. Alessa speeded away from the scene as fast as she could now entering down " Midwich Street." Alessa rode to the end of the street. As soon as she got to the end of the street the road was gone like before when she tried to leave earlier. Alessa turned around and saw a school. The name of the school said " Midwich Elementery." Alessa got off her bick and began to walk up the stairs to enter the school. Alessa didn't know why but she felt like she was being drawn to the school. She felt like she had to go in. As soon as Alessa went inside she found a map to her left. She took the map a note was written on the back of it.

_" To those who find themselves in my position trying to leave this evil town. I pitty those who have to go through this like I did." _

There was also a name written on it " Harry Mason." After reading the name suddenly an image appeared in her mind. It is a man. He has short brown hair, brown eye's, he is wearing a brown jacket, also he's dressed in jeans. Then the image vanished.Alessa gazes at the map in front of her and reads the name once more to herself. " Could that have been him?" Alessa said as she stared at the name on the map. Alessa opened the map and noticed there is markings all over it. Telling her basically which doors are locked and unlocked. Alessa puts the map in her pockets and takes out a flash light because the school had become dark so suddenly. Alessa walked through the main entrance into the school and right away she went to her right. The map said that this room has some first aid kits. Alessa entered the room and noticed that it was a nurses office. " Hey he was right." She then walked over to a cabinet and took out some first aid kits along with some health drinks. After going through the stuff she leaves the room. Now going further down the hall the radio starts to make the white noise again. Alessa loaded her gun and prepared for what was to come. While walking further down the hall the radio starts to get louder. Alessa can hear groaning in the distance like zombies. " I only hope there isn't any zombies." Alessa continues to walk down the hall until she suddenly comes to a halt. "Ahhh, what the Hell!" Alessa then looks down at her leg and see's some sort of demon. It has a knife stabbed into her leg. She screams and quickly kicks the zombie child off of her. Leaving behind a bloody knife on the ground next to her. Alessa reaches down and grasps her leg in pain and then she aims the gun at the monster. She had fired four shots and finally "it." had died. A pool of blood began to pour out from the creature under it's corpse. Alessa again clutched her leg and then took out some bandages to dress the wound. " Damn that little bastard! " As soon as Alessa finished dressing the wound she got up from the ground. " Who's that? " Alessa says as she notices a figure starting to approach her in the distance.


	5. Ghostly Figure

**chapter 5 Ghostly Figure**

The figure seemed kind of ghost like. It is a man, he has shoulder length dark hair, and is dressed all in black. Alessa calls out to him " Who are you? Whoever you are I'm just warning you right now that I've been through hell and I'm really not in the mood to put up with anybody or anything." The figure was now coming closer, he was facing the ground, his face could not be seen his hair was covering it. Alessa backed away a little and reached down onto the ground and retrieved the bloody knife the zombie child had stabbed her with and held it tight in her hands defending herself from anything else that might attack her. The man spoke to her. His voice was echoing off of the walls sending chills through her spine " Dont be afraid. I will not harm you. You need to get out of here." He was now standing in front of her. Alessa got more nervouse and backed a little more away from him until her back was pressed against the wall. The figure forms a smile on his face and again approaches her. Alessa clutched onto the knife tighter and said in a shacky voice " Stay back." The man didn't listen instead he again approaches her and extends a hand out caressing her cheek in a soft and tender way as if he knew her " I told you I mean you no harm, Alessa." Alessa's eye's suddenly open wide with shock " How do you know my name? " The man forms another smile on his face and then disappears. Leaving Alessa behind very shocked and confused. " Who was that? How come he disappeared? How come he knew my name? Could he be a ghost? " That last thought causes her to shudder then she felt her cheek where he had before touched it. " He seemed so calm I'm starting to think I'm going crazy, but I couldn't have imagined that could I? Damn I'm so confused."


	6. Get out!

**chapter 6 Get out!**

After a few minutes lost in thought suddenly her thoughts snaped back into reality. The radio was blaring once again. Alessa clutched onto the knife tight in her grasp and walked further through the school staying alert at all times. Alessa was now half way through the school. She stopped and looked around. Alessa looks down onto the ground and see's a mutalated corpse lying in front of her. " Oh my.... what the Hell happened to this town?! " Then she gets on her knees and vomited. As soon as she was finished she wiped the vomit off her lips and stood back up and left. Alessa walked out through the exit of the school and away from the school. She ran straight to her motorcycle and started the engine. Only this time it would not work the battery had died. " Shit! Oh just great now what the heck am I supposed to do?! " Alessa kicked at it and ran away further down the street. Alessa was now running out of breath she slowed down. The the radio started to blare again. Alessa cocked the gun and fired it at another skinless demon dog. She fired two bullets then it was down. Alessa walked over to it and pulled the trigger once more this time putting a bullet in its head. The dog demon let out a screeching howl then it died. Alessa was about to leave until she heard a whisper coming from behind her " Alessa." Alessa quickly turned around and noticed there was no one there. She heard the whisper again " Alessa." She turned around once again and then this time she found the man she had seen at the school. " Ah, oh my... what are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Dont do that!" The man smiled once again and said " Sorry." Alessa faced him and said " How come you know my name I asked you before you never answered me?" The man forced his gaze onto the ground and said " I just do ok. Your going to have to trust me." Alessa stood in front of him and looked him in the eye and said " Whats your name being since you already know mine? " The man forced his gaze away from her " Your not ready to know yet. Besides its not important." Alessa moves ahead of him and suddenly she gasps " What the.... he was here the man who's name is written on the map, Harry." The one who Alessa was with now stood by Alessa and said " What was he doing here?" Alessa put her hands to her head and suddenly started to hear Harry calling out a name. " Cheryl! " Alessa looked at him confused and said " I think he was looking for someone, someone named Cheryl." The figure nods his head and says to her " You should leave this town its dangerous here. " Alessa shouted at him saying " What the hell do you think I've been trying to do?! there is no way out." Alessa turned to where he was and noticed he was gone once again. " Damn who the hell was that guy and how doe's he know my name! "


	7. Saved by a raiven haired angel

**chapter 7 Saved by a raven haired angel**

Alessa was now in the resort area of Silent Hill. Sirens can be heard all throughout the town. Alessa covered her ears and screamed at the into mid air. " Stop it! Stop!" Alessa started to run trying desperately to get out of the hellish town known as Silent Hill. While running suddenly Alessa got attacked by one of the flying demons. It swooped down and dug its claws into her back and quickly released her. Alessa howled and grabbed hold of her back and noticed that it was bleeding, and badly from the looks of it. The demon tried to fly down at her again but this time it had missed. Alessa was lying on the ground. Blood was pouring freely out of the wound. The demon tried to once again attack her but suddenly the man she saw in the school appeared beside her. He quickly reached into Alessa's pockets and pulled out a gun. Then he quickly took aim and fired at the monster. The monster screeched and landed on the ground. The man walked over to it and started to kick at it furiously. The monster made one last scream then it died. Alessa roled onto her stomach and felt the wound on her back. " Ah Damn it...that...hurts! " Alessa tried to get up but the man that helped her softly layed her down. The world around her started to fade into nothingness. Alessa had lost conciousness. The ghostly man who helped her lifted her off of the ground and took her to the " Brookhaven hospital."


	8. Lost Brother

**chapter 8 Lost Brother**

An hour had passed and Alessa finally woke up. When she had awoken the man that helped her was gone once again, but she heard a whisper when she had arrisen "Thank God. Your alive." Alessa stood up and studied her surroundings. The room is dark, there is rust all over the walls, and there is blood all over the ground. Just like back at the hotel. " Am I going crazy or did I just hear whispering?" Alessa wandered around the hospital a little bit. Until she finally decided to leave. As soon as she got outside the town went silent. No sirens can be heard anymore. It is light outside now. The fog is gone. The town had shifted back to normal. Alessa sighed with relief and went back to the school to retrieve her harley. When she got to the school the roads where all back to normal there was no more dead ends. Alessa ran to her bike and jumped on. As soon as she was about to start the engine she saw someone coming towards her. It turned out to be the man that saved her life back when that demon stabbed her in the back with its claws. He slowly approached her and grasped her hand. Alessa blushed and said " There you are. Well I'm getting out of this insane town before anything else bad happens." The man released her hand and said " David." Alessa looked confused " What? " He looked her in the eye's and said " My name is David, David Corvis." Alessa went pale suddenly and said " Corvis, did you say Corvis? " David nodded his head and said " Yes I did. " Alessa began to remember something. Back into her childhood.

_She saw her father telling her about her mother. Alessa remembered that her mother had died from child birth. Her mother and the baby both died. The baby was a boy. _


	9. Family Reunite

**chapter 9: family reunited**

Alessa's eye's began to fill with tears. David stood in front of her. He put his hand to her face and wiped the tears away. Alessa stepped back away from him then she collapsed onto the ground crying even more. David kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her back " It's okay now sis, we're here for you." Alessa looked him in the eye's once again and said " What do you mean we?" David pointed behind her. A woman could be seen in the distance. Alessa's eye's lit up with shock once again and she started to scream " Mother? Mom it's you! " The woman has long black hair, and blue eye's like Alessa's. Alessa runs up to her mother and embraced her lovingly like a mother and child should. Alessa began to shed tears of joy once more. David was now with them. All of them hugged each other and cried. Alessa's mother stroked her hair and said to her softly " I'm here with you. I've always been with you. So has David. Both of us have been watching you grow up." Alessa smiled and said to them " I know, I've always felt your presence." Alessa faced her brother and looked him in the eye's " Why didn't you tell me? " David frowned and said " I wanted to, but Mom said to wait, until the time was right." Alessa hugged him and said, " your the one who brought me to the hospital right? " David nodded. " Thankyou. You saved my life." Alessa was completely happy now that she got the chance to finally meet her unknown brother and her dead mother. Both of them are ghosts but Alessa didn't care as long as they where with her. Alessa sighed heavily and wiped the tears from her eye's. Everything was going great for her.


	10. Together in Death

**Chapter 10: Together In Death**

The town started to get dark once again. Sirens are blaring every where. Alessa was now starting to get scared. She held her gun tightly and prepared herself. David and Alessa's mother disappeared leaving her alone. Alessa looked on ahead and noticed something was coming toward her. It has slimy scaly skin, but no eye's, its mouth is open wide. The monsters teeth is covered in blood. Alessa started to grow so frightened that she almost dropped the gun she is holding. She aimed at the creature and fired. The creature only stumbled a little but did not stop coming after her. Alessa backed away from the demon and continued to fire at it. Until she ran out of bullets. Alessa screamed as the creature now leaped at her causing her to fall to the ground. The demon pinned her to the ground and bit down into her stomach. Alessa tried to kick at it but it was too strong. Finally with the last of her strength she was able to kick it off of her. Alessa waisted no time. She reached into her jacket and pulled out the knife she had stabbed the dog demon with. The creature had jumped on her again, but her arms where free. Alessa slashed the creature's throat. The monster howled and screeched. Alessa then cut it's head off. The demon's body now layed lifeless on the ground. Alessa tried to get up off the ground but, she was weak from blood loss. Alessa had lost conciousness again, but this time she didn't wake up. She had died. Her body was now laying lifeless on the ground but then her body started to glow. Her soul suddenly emerged from her corpse. Alessa's mother and brother suddenly appeared next to her. Alessa's mother embraces her daughter and says to her " My dear daughter now we are together forever. Lets go home." Alessa smiles and hugs both her brother and mother. Then they disappear into a light in the sky. They where now in the heavens. Alessa couldn't be more happier. She is finally with her mother, and her brother. Alessa had never known him in life. Now she has all the time in the world to know and love him.

The end.


End file.
